


Disease

by Darkwishes23



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: The boys from the swim club are worried because you're sick. You didn't complained though since it meant that you had some time with your crush...even if you weren't in your best moment.





	

Disease 

39°…not good…  
She’s red like a tomato, we have to do something…  
The bath is good for the fever…  
Haru! That’s not good for the fever…  
Fine, I’ll change the cloth… -the blue eyed boy took the damp cloth from your forehead, you could barely listen to what they were saying. You were sick since the last storm, run in the rain they said, it’ll be fun they said-  
We need medications, she won’t train until the cold is gone… -no way, they can took the books and the drawing but not the swimming, you did your best to stand with your elbows-  
No…I…I can… -you fainted, lacking of air in your lungs, lucky for you a couple of large hands held you on time, gently pushing you against the cushion-  
You need to sleep, Nagisa could you please go out to the pharmacy and bring some medicines for her?, maybe Rei can go with you…  
Sure Mako-chan! Come on Rei-chan! We need medicine!  
Wait! Nagisa! – Rei ran after him, the blurry figures went away from your vision, a cough attack came and you shook violently, your lungs hurt a lot-  
We need to focus on your fever…it’s not coming down… -you grunted, another set of steps came close, a freezing cold feeling rested on your forehead-  
Here, maybe this can bring down the fever…  
She needs something to eat…  
I brought mackerel, I’m going to cook some…  
Haru wait… -but you know he was already gone, a tired smile on your face, Haru loves mackerel…you…not so much…-

Ugh…mackerel… -a low chuckle came from nearby, you opened your eyes to stare a worried Makoto close to your face, he touched your forehead and adjusted the covers. You shivered under the warmth-  
How do you feel?  
Awful…my head is spinning…I’m cold…  
Really? You have three blankets over… -you drew out your hand and touched his chin, the closest thing you could see, unfortunately you missed although he never complained that you touched his lips, your hands were death cold-  
God, you’re a popsicle…  
A super sexy popsicle… -you laughed and then coughed, turning yourself on the couch to give him your back, damp in sweat from the fever, he patted between your shoulders until it stopped. What a worst time to be alone with him, it had to be exactly when you looked like hell and felt even worst-  
You need to rest enough….  
I can’t sleep… it hurts a lot…and this couch is too small… -he hummed for himself and made a decision, he wrapped his large arms around you and lifted like a bride with all those blankets around. You squeaked and widened your eyes, looking at the green eyed giant taking you to the bedrooms, the damp cloth fell behind-  
What….what are you doing?  
Taking you to bed… -it’s been quite some time since you blushed this hard, every possible scenario for those words came to your mind, having your mayor time crush saying that while he carried you to bed was just like a dream. But you and Makoto were childhood friends along with Haru, you had slept plenty times on his bed with him and viceversa…just…now you two were not kids anymore, 18 might be still young but now there were changes in your body…very noticeable changes under the loose t-shirt that he borrow you-  
There’s…no need…  
You can’t sleep there, my bed is bigger and comfortable. I have to make sure that you are ok…  
Why…do you care so much? –he didn’t answered but the look he gave you made your heart stutter, like if you were asking such a silly question with an obvious answer, which…you didn’t knew-

He opened the door and made sure he wouldn’t hit you accidentally against something, at your point of view he moved like he had the most precious treasure in the world. He gently layered you on his bed, so soft and comfy, it smelled like him. You shivered at the lack of contact, he frowned at the way you wrapped yourself to get some heat-  
I think the blankets are not working…  
You…think? –you cracked an eye open to see what he was doing, much to your surprise he removed his Iwatobi’s jacket and took a hoodie to wear it, in the middle of the change you could see his bare skin and toned abs that drive you crazy, you felt light headed for a moment-  
Here…this must work…  
Huh? –you didn’t understood at the beginning when he jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable next to you, unwrapping the blankets around your body. Makoto acted as he usually does with you around. Used to change himself in front of you and the other way around, just this time he really noticed the way that his T-shirt molded itself on your body. It’s not that he hasn’t noticed the way you had grown…just…it’s the first time that he had you so close with nothing else than a piece to cloth to cover you since a long time. Last time you two slept together in the same bed alone you were probably 14-  
Makoto?... is everything ok? –you catch him staring at you, maybe he felt uncomfortable of watching you all sweaty and sick, you looked away and gave your back at him, closing your eyes against the pillow. Gentle huge hands grabbed your waist and turned you around, before you realized you had your cheek pressed against his broad chest. He smoothed your hair and pressed his cheek on your head, humming in a low voice-  
Is it better? –it was actually, his body warmth felt so comfortable that it made you feel sleepy, you hummed in approve and snuggled against him. Your arms circled his waist and your legs entangled his; you could always blame the fever for your actions later-  
You’re going to get sick…being this close to me…  
I don’t care…besides…I’m always close to you…  
Not like this… -you felt him become stiff only to relax the next second, a defeated sigh left his lips-  
We hardly have time to be alone now…  
Why would you want to be alone with me? –you were speaking half sleepy half awake, not even sure about what you were answering-  
Because….I…you…I just… -he moved uncomfortable and you lose the grip on his waist, your hands sliding up his chest, your eyes shot open, his green ones burning into you-  
I love you…ok? Do you understand what I’m saying? I love you…since a very long time ago –you blinked and chuckled, he waited your answer with the heart running like crazy-  
This is the most wonderful moment of my life… and you chose to confess when I’m sick and I can’t kiss you…  
Does that means…  
I love you…silly….achoo! –you sniffed and covered with your hands, he smiled and reached out to kiss your forehead-  
See? Our first kiss…  
That’s not fair… -he hugged you and snuggled himself against your small body, now he wrapped himself around you, kissing your head and caressing your fevered face-  
I promise I’ll kiss you properly soon…now sleep, I’ll be here taking care of you… -you hummed again, pressing your lips barely against the skin of his neck-  
Thank you…  
You’re welcome…  
I love you… -he hugged you tighter, a happy smile on his face-  
I love you too… -he made himself comfortable when you fell sleep, griping his hoodie and snoring a little bit. He felt really happy, even if you were sick now he could be with you as much as he wanted, now you were his and that worth even getting sick after this-

So…where are they exactly?  
They disappeared almost an hour ago…  
There’s no reasonable way that Makoto-senpai could carry her too far away…perhaps the rooms?  
Great idea Rei! –they went all together to search in the rooms, being Haru the first one that found you two in Makoto’s bedroom-  
They are here –they all crashed together in the doorframe watching the two of you sleeping in the bed. Makoto holding you against him and you snuggled as much as you could into him. Before Nagisa could yelp in happiness, Haru closed the door-  
They’ll be fine, we should go…  
But, Haru-chan!  
He’s right Nagisa, we must not interrupt… -he pouted and Haru looked back “finally” he thought, a warm smile on his face-  
You think Mako-chan is going to catch the cold?  
Must certainly…  
They’ll be fine…together…  
Agree Haruka-senpai…  
They are so cute together! –the three of them left the place for the happy couple, which slept the entire night embracing each other, feeling their heat, loving the sensation of being together. A sweet smile on their faces, who would guessed that a disease could bring such a happy end?-

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I hope it's good to start!


End file.
